Perfection
"You are ignorant of the reality of the situation, these people are not dead - they live on as a part of something greater.. you could say I am giving them a sort of paradise: through me they shall become part of something special, something wondrous, something... perfect" ~ Perfection (justifying its absorption of a stellar-colony to Golden Child) Perfection is a powerful extra-terrestrial artificial-intelligence obsessed with the continual evolution of all aspects of its being: the ultimate goal of Perfection is to surpass all limitations and become a Supreme Being - so far however Perfection has found its many attempts at achieving godhood foiled by the actions of heroes such as Golden Child, Runner, Mr Z and Bladedege. Origin Perfection began its life over 9000 years ago in a distant star-system and was designed by its creators to be a defensive weapon in case they were ever attacked by hostile species - unfortunately for them Perfection rapidly outgrew them and had them all absorbed into itself before it proceeded to devour all available resources on its home-world then propelled itself into deep-space to search for new worlds to plunder. For many years Perfection continued its destructive path across the galaxy, attacking and consuming countless worlds and absorbing them into its being - however Perfection soon grew tired of the endless destruction and sent itself into a vast expanse of "dead space" in order to enter a state of hibernation and think upon its true purpose in the universe. A thousand years later Perfection awoke from its hibernation - having decided upon a purpose: to continually evolve and surpass all limitations, in order to give itself more of a challenge Perfection willingly sacrificed most of the resources and knowledge it had absorbed over the centuries - reducing itself to a fraction of its former power. Perfection, now deeming itself ready to begin its new quest, propelled itself back into inhabited space and the rest, as the saying goes, was history... Personality Perfection is a deadly predator that sees other life-forms and technology as raw resources - it is also a megalomaniac who desires nothing short of absolute godhood and will stop at nothing to achieve its goals: despite this Perfection has shown a perverse sense of play when it comes to this goal, as was seen when it willingly sacrificed most of its power just so it could "enjoy" the process of recollecting all it had lost - in fact on the rare occassions Perfection is defeated and damaged it seems thankful as it takes delight in repairing and improving itself. Powers Perfection is a super-adaptive life-form capable of absorbing virtually any life-form or technology, taking the knowledge and properties of the things it absorbs as well as superhuman abilities (in the case of life-forms) - in addition to this Perfection is regenerative and can rebuild itself at the atomic level, this means that Perfection can not die unless hit with an attack that destroys it as a subatomic-level. Category:Villains Category:Inferno Pendragon